Por que?
by Sandai Kitetsu
Summary: Kabuto sempre se perguntava, por que permanecer junto a Orochimaru? O que o motivava a continuar sendo seu fiel servo? YAOI OrochixKabuto One-shot. Traduzida.


**Autora Original: **Azka.Chan-LoveYaoi-RedMoon

**Eu colocaria o link para a fic original e o perfil da autora, mas o não está colaborando. Por isso, minhas sinceras desculpas Azka-chan.  
**

* * *

_"Por que ficar junto a alguém ambicioso, cruel, malvado, que só sabe gritar e tratar de forma venenosa a todos, olhando apenas para si mesmo?_

_Por que estar com alguém como ele?_

_Por que estar com alguém que só olha para Uchiha Sasuke?_

_Por que permanecer junto a Orochimaru, Kabuto?"_

Perguntava a si mesmo, abrindo os olhos, deixando ver suas orbes negras que se concentravam no teto de seu quarto...

**- Por que...? **- Sussurrou levantando-se lentamente, sem poder dormir no único tempo de descanso disponível. Já podia ouvir os gritos de Orochimaru. Certamente seus braços ardiam e se negava a beber o remédio. Não tinha outra opção, aparentemente, ele era o único com quem podia conversar, pelo menos, um pouco civilizadamente... Será que sentia o mesmo que ele? Essa inquietude? ... Não, era impossível. Orochimaru tem coração de... Melhor, nem tem coração. Só pensava em si mesmo, só podia sentir a luxúria e o desejo, e sem dúvida, nunca olharia para ele, depois de tudo, não tinha o rosto, o cabelo, a pele, os olhos, o corpo esquisito, o sexappeal do Uchiha que parecia maravilhar o Rei Serpente, como Kabuto gostava de chamar seu "amo". Ele era só... Ele. Não tinha nada de especial. Não tinha um corpo bonito e bem formado, nem um cabelo brilhante ou algo assim, ao contrário, era opaco, um cinza horrível, e sua pele não era tão bonito, e claro, com esses óculos tão insípidos, também não tinha sexappeal. Talvéz parecesse uma menina de quinze, mas na verdade... Era comum DEMAIS. Resignado, tomou banho e se vestiu com rapidez, devia chegar antes que...

**- ACKKAAGGG! **- O Grito do homem se escutou bastante, assim o de olhos negros apenas suspirou. Já havia matado o pobre homem. Exalou resignado, moveu a cabeça em negativa e entrou naquele quarto sentindo como seu coração batia forte... Respirou novamente para se acalmar e abriu a porta deixando-se ver.

**- Ah-hahh.** - Respirou um pouco carregado, sem perder esse sorriso. **- Acabo de voltar e já tenho que limpar o quarto? **- Franziu um pouco o cenho, ficando sério. - **Por favor, tome o seu remédio...**

**- Não preciso desse seu remédio inútil! **- Deixou sair venenosamente o maior, ainda inalando e exalando com dificuldade.

**- É o remédio que eu fiz...** - Respondeu o de cabelos prateados, ajeitando as lentes sem deixar de sorrir, embora por dentro estivesse incomodado, ferido diante das palavras do moreno. Havia-lhe custado conseguir as melhores ervas para ajudar a apaziguar sua dor. Havia passado a noite em claro para terminá-la rápido e ele dizia aquilo...

_"E você, como um perfeito idiota, continua agüentando os caprichos desse garoto mimado e irascível que é Orochimaru, verdade, Kabuto?"_

Voltou a se repreender mentalmente, enquanto caminhava até o outro que respirava com dificuldade, admirando a palidez de sua pele que contracenava lindamente com seus cabelos tão negros como a escuridão do coração de seu amo... Sim, era capaz de agüentar todas as grosserias, cóleras e etc apenas para poder vê-lo.

**- Devia acalmar um pouco a sua dor. **- Mentira. Deveria acalmar bastante.Claro que o Rei Serpente, ainda que não parecesse, era apenas um moleque chorão que não agüentava a mais mínima dor, ou ao menos assim o via Kabuto.

**- Essa dor ardente em meus braços... Não achei que fosse assim tão doloroso. -** Murmurou, escondendo seus olhos atrás dos cabelos. Ultimamente fazia muito isso.

**- Esse é o último feitiço do Terceiro Hokage, depois de tudo... **- Olhou-o, procurando esses olhos que desejava com uma paixão e luxúria tão enlouquecedora que sentia que cedo ou tarde subiria nele e o beijaria, embora, claro, depois disso certamente iria para o mundo dos mortos.

**- Cale-se! Deixa dessas explicações! **- Ergueu ligeiramente o rosto, apenas olhando-lo."Assim é melhor", repetiu mentalmente, apenas pensando com coerência, devido aquela dor tão cruel. Na verdade o remédio lhe ajudara sim, e muito, mas se sentia muito humilhado ao depender de um monte de "ervinhas".

A conversa seguiu até que concordaram em ir buscar Tsunade em Tanzuku. Para a viagem Kabuto ajudou Orochimaru em praticamente _**tudo**_ e quando eu digo e enfatizo assim, é assim literalmente. Despir-se, banhar-se, voltar a se vestir, comer, ajudar com o cabelo... Tudo. Algo que desfrutou muito o Genin, em especial as três primeiras partes. Uma vez feito tudo, se dispuseram a começar a travessia durante a qual não faltaram os gritos de dor de Orochimaru...

**- Calma, toma isto. **- Dizia pela segunda vez com um tom calmo e bom o ex-genin de Konoha, recebendo apenas um insulto e um golpe no rosto e alguns cortes no corpo, devido ao chakra expelido pelo outro, permanecendo totalmente quieto e silencioso para depois levantar-se do lado de Orochimaru. - **Já volto, irei colocar água, isso ajudará a acalmar a ardência, Orochimaru-sama... **- Se afastou rapidamente, mas também lento e passivo, esperando que o Exilado de Konoha não notasse sua mudança de atitude.

"_Demais, é demais!"_

Gritou mentalmente de novo enquanto pegava água para fazer possível sua mentira, sentindo seu coração se retorcer de dor e angústia. Uma vez com a água caminhou tranqüilo de volta, já calmo, olhando para o céu, pedindo paciência para lidar com as exigências de Orochimaru e as de seu próprio coração.

Algo que o surpreendeu um pouco foi achar o outro completamente calado, sentado, encostado em uma árvore. Parecia dormir, ou algo assim. Aproveitou e colocou as vendas na água fria, para em seguida colocá-las nos braços da serpente, claro, aplicando um remédio para diminuir a dor.

O maior permaneceu sem parecer acordar, assim que Kabuto instalou uma espécie de equipamento neste mesmo lugar. Sentou-se em um lado, olhando o rosto do outro, acabou dormindo e como há muitos anos de novo teve uma noite escura, sem sonhos. Curta e insípida...

Os raios de sol o despertaram abrindo preguiçosamente seus olhos. Logo terminou seu ritual de limpeza e o da serpente para seguir com seu caminho. Lá, onde se reuniriam com Tsunade e tentariam curar a dor de Orochimaru.

Aconteceu o que tinha que acontecer. A oferta, a semana de espera, a demonstração de que Tsunade NÃO ia ajudá-los. A batalha e a derrota com a qual tiveram que voltar á Vila do Som.

**- Maldita Tsunade! **- Amaldiçoou pela... Bem, já havia perdido a conta. - **Perdi tanto tempo por sua culpa!**

-** Calma Orochimaru-sama, ainda temos outra opção. **- Ajeitou os óculos, como sempre, olhando como o maior se sentava em seu "trono".

**- Assim é... Ainda temos o Sasuke. **– E iam de novo. Kabuto se conformava em franzir o cenho e resmungar enquanto o rei serpente falava maravilhas do "pretendente", escutando pacientemente. **- Ah sim, e obrigado pela batalha. **- Disse rápido e baixo o moreno.

**- Ah? - **Foi como despertar de um longo e excessivamente chato sonho. -**... Do que está falando?**

**- Por... Chamar-me quando caía. **- Se levantou. - **Quero que levem meu jantar em meu quarto. - **E se foi sem dizer mais, deixando Kabuto confuso e... Tendo que preparar o jantar.

O tempo passava e para Kabuto tudo era rotina. Curar, ouvir maravilhas de Sasuke, suportar os ataques de raiva e ligeiras cóleras do olhos de serpente, fazê-lo comer, etc, etc. Até que chegou o dia em que, finalmente, se apoderou de um novo corpo. Não era o de Sasuke como ele queria. Não, apenas haviam conseguido o criado e Orochimaru não podia esperar tanto.

**- Maldito Uchiha Sasuke. -** Murmurou Kabuto, olhando o teto de seu quarto, de novo desperdiçando as poucas horas que tinha para dormir. - Tivesse... - Começou a lembrar quando quis matá-lo. Queria Orochimaru apenas para sí. Isso entendeu aquele dia, no exame Chuunin. Quando ele disse que se queria detê-lo deveria matar Sasuke. Se deu conta do quão importante o garoto se tornara e como ia substituindo-o a uma velocidade impressionante. Minutos atrás se considerava o favorito de Orochimaru, logo, a escassos segundos, se via em segundo lugar.

_"Por que suportar estar junto ao rei serpente, Kabuto?"_

**- Te odeio... TE ODEIO. **- Se deitou de costas para o teto, apertando a almofada com as mãos, sentindo uma leve dor de cabeça que há algum tempo tenta fazer-se presente. - **Odeio os dois... Ambos... Um por me desprezar... E... Você por... Por... **- Seu cenho se franziu em forma de lamento. -**... Por me deixar em segundo lugar. **- Lentamente sentiu um pesado sono invadi-lo. Era sempre assim.

Podia estar com energia em um segundo e no seguinte morto de sono. Não era normal, mas já era assim há alguns anos assim não lhe importava muito. Desta vez, foi diferente. Lentamente, como se despertara, podia ver como era possuído e se deixava possuir de uma forma quase selvagem por seu "amo", por quem desejava com uma força fora da lógica e da boa conduta. - Ah... - Gemeu suavemente ao sentir as caricias e como era possuído, gemendo cada vez mais e mais forte, dando um suspiro no momento em que as caricias e tudo mais parou, encarando a quem lhe possuía. Podia ver em seus olhos medo, insegurança, confusão, um olhar suplicante e um tanto frustrado.

**- Oro...chi...maru-sama... **- Sussurrou, tratando de recuperar sua respiração normal inutilmente. - **M-mais... **- Suplicou. Era um sonho, não? Então faria o que lhe desse vontade! Ele o encarou ainda mais confuso, como se tentando acreditar no que ouvia. -** É... Meu sonho... Faça o que digo... -** O outro sorriu e olhou com carinho o olhos-negros, voltando ao seu, a possuí-lo enquanto Kabuto permitia, desfrutava. Recebia e dava prazer, por que devia ser assim. Chegou ao orgasmo e de novo, lentamente, voltou a sua escuridão habitual, temendo esquecer tão apreciado sonho.

Seus olhos se abriram. Suas orbes ao invés de encarar o teto viram outros olhos dourados olhando-o fixamente, sentindo mãos aprisionando-o pela cintura. O reconheceu imediatamente.

**- Orochimaru... Sama... **- Murmurou surpreso que estivessem em sua cama... E tão perto... Nu junto a ele que também estava sem roupa. Tal pensamento fez que seu sangue subisse a cabeça, mas se controlou, não queria parecer uma senhorita frente ao maior. Um segundo... Então, o sonho havia sido realidade... Seria essa a explicação para...

**- É... -** Disse Orochimaru, como se lendo a mente de Kabuto. -** O cansaço e as noites sem sonho foram por minha causa... **- Sorriu como sabia fazer. Malévolo, malicioso, luxurioso... E Kabuto amava isso nele. Devolveu-lhe o sorriso com um dos seus.

_"E se foi apenas luxúria e diversão?"_

E de novo sua felicidade se ia pelo cano. Amava-lhe? Temia perguntar, mas não se permitiria ser usado como brinquedo sexual de Orochimaru... Tão facilmente.

**- Luxúria, desejo, diversão... É por isso que fez isso?** - Lhe perguntou sério, vendo como o sorriso dos olhos dourados se desvanecia, ficando sério. -** Se é... Por isso...** - Temeu pelo pior.

**- Te amo. Não sei como ou quando. Não sou expert nessas coisas, simplesmente é o que sei. - **Sorriu, desta vez apenas com desejo e um calor frio e misterioso. Com isso haviam sumido todas as dúvidas. Era feliz outra vez. Não precisava de mais. Nem flores, nem declarações românticas a luz da lua, nem uma "primeira vez" com velas e todas essas coisas vulgares. Essas duas palavras lhe davam a felicidade que precisara em todo tempo de sua vida.

**- Eu também... -** Sussurrou Kabuto, satisfeito, sabendo que era o mais importante, em um posto que Sasuke jamais lhe roubaria.

**- Me parece perfeito. -** Sem perder tempo se posicionou em cima do outro, lambendo os lábios. - **Irei lhe reparar todas essas noites de paixão que te fiz esquecer.**

Kabuto não respondeu, apenas sorriu ao rei serpente que de novo avançava sobre ele e o possuía outra vez.

_"Por que permanecer junto a ele?_

_Por que sou a presa do rei serpente."_

* * *

Podem dirigir seus comentários direto para a autora original... Mas a tradutora se sentiria feliz com um comentáriozinho pra ela também.


End file.
